Bree TannerCullen
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: After the battle in Eclipse, Jane took pity on the newborn vampire, Bree Tanner. The Cullen's decided to take her in and train her and possibly have a new member of the family if all goes well. Read how Bree learns to live like a Cullen and her adventu
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the battle in Eclipse, Jane took pity on the newborn vampire, Bree Tanner. The Cullen's decided to take her in and train her and possibly have a new member of the family if all goes well. Read how Bree learns to live like a Cullen and her adventures. Might contain spankings, I'm not sure yet.**

Chapter 1: Carlisle's POV

My family, Bella and I stared at the burning bodies that lay in front of us. We just done fighting off the newborns that was recently created. We were all huddled close together. Watching the smoke go up in the air.

As we were standing there, listening to the sound of the fire crackling, I saw my son Jasper stiffens. Alice looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Jasper?" Alice asked.

"There is still one more newborn. I don't know how we missed it." Jasper said.

"Were at?" I asked.

"I think over there." Jasper said. He was pointing towards a bush.

"Jasper and I will check it out. The rest of you stay here." I ordered.

Jasper and I left the group, and walked towards the bush. We heard it move.

"Show yourself." Jasper said.

It was quiet for a moment, then a young girl, no older then fourteen, crawled out from her hiding place. She looked terrified. Poor dear.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

The girl looked at us. First at me, then Jasper, and back to me again.

" My name is Bree Tanner sir." She said.

"Well Bree," Jasper said "Why weren't you out their fighting?"

" Well sir, I don't want to be a monster. I can't go out there and kill other people." Bree said.

"That is what you were made to do though." Jasper said.

"I won't do it." Bree whispered.

Jasper had his arms across his chest. Staring at the girl. She shrank back from his stare.

"We won't hurt you little one." I told her.

We were salient for a moment when we heard Alice yell "Their coming."

Jasper and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Come on." Jasper said.

He helped the girl stand up, and took her by the arm.

Bree was whimpering from Jasper's strong grip, but didn't struggle.

When we got to the clearing, Alice looked at us, and then girl. "Weird, I didn't see her in my vision."

"Don't know how we missed her." Jasper said. He was still holding Bree.

"Who is coming Alice?" I asked.

"The voulturi. It won't be much longer known." Alice said.

Bella was next to Edward, while Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella. Protecting her.

In no time at all, four figures walked up towards us. Their black cloaks flowing in the breeze while they were walking.

Bree looked terrified.

"We can't let them hurt her." Esme said.

" I'll do my best." I promised her.

"Greetings my friends." Jane said.

"Good day." I replied.

"I see that you fought this battle without any trouble. I'm surprised." Jane said.

"But I see that you missed one. Aro won't be pleased." Jane eyed Bree.

"Please don't hurt the child, I'll raise her as my own, and I will teach her all she needs to know." I told Jane.

Jane looked thoughtful for a moment, possible considering the idea.

"I will give you one year to train her. In one year, we will be back to check and see how things are going. If things are going well, we might consider her living with you and your family. If things are not going well, she will be destroyed." Jane said.

"Thank you Jane." I said.

"Don't expect me to take pity on all the newborns though Carlisle Cullen. You're lucky I took pity on this young one." Jane said.

Jane looked at Bree. Bree looked at Jane.

" Thank you mam, for sparing my life. I promise I won't let you down." Bree said.

"Your welcome. I expect you to do well. I want you to listen to your master and when he says something that he wants you to do, you better do it." Jane said.

" Yes mam." Bree said.

" Tell next year." Jane said.

Then just like that, Jane and her followers were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Jane had allowed us to take Bree in and raise her as our own. I was ready for the challenge. and I knew Esme was to. But were the others? It all happened so fast, I didn't have to think about them.

As I stood there, I heard somebody walk up to me. I turned around to see who it was. I smiled when I saw her. It was Esme.

"You did the right thing. She is too young to die. She deservers a chance." Esme said.

"I hope so." I said.

We were quite for a moment when I heard Bella say "Oh my gosh, Jacob."

I turned my head around and faced her, Edward was trying to calm her down.

"Bella, calm down. Jacob will be okay. The other wolves are taking care of him. He is a wolf, he can heal quickly." Edward said.

"He needs a doctor. Carlisle, can you go to him?" Bella pleaded with me.

I wanted to say yes, it was the least I could do since they helped us fight off the newborns.

"Of course. I have to go and get my bag, and I will be on my way." I said.

" Can I go with you?" Bella asked.

" I don't think it is a good idea-?" Edward started to say.

Bella turned to Edward.

" I promise it will be fine. I have Carlisle there to protect me, along with the other members of the pack. He won't hurt me." Bella said.

"But he is in pain, he might phase." Edward said.

"He won't." Bella said.

"You don't know that." Edward said.

"Please, let me go. He helped fight to defend me. It is the least I can do." Bella said.

"Edward, let her go. If it will make her feel better, by all means, she can go. I'll watch her, and Sam will look after her to." Carlisle said.

"Oh thank you Carlisle." Bella said.

Bella ran to me and gave me a hug. Which I returned.

We were all so busy in our discussion about going to see Jacob, I forgot all about Bree. The poor dear must be so confused.

" Oh Bree, I'm so sorry I forgot about you. There is just so much going on." I said to.

" No need to be sorry sir, I understand." Bree said.

" Um, Jasper, Emmett? Can you two please escort Bree back to the house? I would help, but Bella and I need to go and tend to Jacob." I asked them.

" Sure Carlisle." Emmett said.

" Of course." Jasper said.

" Bree, I need you to listen to me okay?" I asked her.

" I'm listening." She said.

" I am going to have two of my sons Jasper and Emmett escort you to the house. You are to listen to them and do what they tell you. When you get to the house, I am going to have Esme, Alice, and Rosalie help you get all cleaned up. Then when I get back home, Jasper and I will talk to you in my office? Does that sound like a plan?" I asked her.

" Yes sir." Bree said.

" Good girl." I said.

Jasper and Emmett walked over to Bree and help her stand up. They each grabbed a arm and helped her walk to the house.

" Alice, Rosalie, Esme? Do you mind helping Bree out when you get home?" I asked.

" Of course, everything will be fine." Esme said.

" Thank you. I will see you all later." I told them. I gave Esme a kiss.

" Bella, if your coming, you best get on over here so I can get to the house to grab my bag." I called out to her.

" Coming." She said.

" I'll see you soon, I love you Edward." Bella said.

" I love you to." Edward said.

" Get on my back, and tuck your head into my shoulder. We are going to run to the house." I told her.

She climbed on and did as I told her to. Then we took off running to the house.


End file.
